Something More
by Sawadork
Summary: A list of drables made from prompts I'm finding that I write about with a R27 College [ish] AU. Possible OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

"Love, have you seen my jacket?" Reborn asked as he breezed into their room.

Tsuna looked up from his psychology text book, taking the reading glasses he had perched on his nose off. "Last time I saw it, it was when it was my turn to do the laundry. Why?"

"I just got called into work at the hospital. There's a code blue and there aren't enough nurses to do rounds." Reborn answered, seeing the twinge of nervousness on Tsuna's face when he mentioned the code blue.

Tsuna's mother was in the hospital after she fell and hit her head on the bathroom counter. Since Tsuna was over at Reborn's for the night, debating whether it would be a good idea to move in since Tsuna was a university student with not enough money to pay half rent, Tsuna didn't find her until a few hours later when he got home. Reborn was a rookie nurse that just got a job so he was on call when Nana, Tsuna's mother, was rushed in.

"It's not your mother. It's a coma patient that has been there for longer than your mother. He just went into cardiac arrest or something so it's all hands on deck to try and get him back. I'll be gone a few hours. Try to find my jacket for me, will you?" Reborn stepped in and kissed Tsuna's on the cheek.

"Fine, Ill try. But I'm keeping it for the rest of the night if I find it while you're working." Tsuna said, returning the kiss when Reborn pulled away. "Be careful."

"I always am, Love."

Tsuna sniffed at the nickname, not really getting why Reborn insisted on calling him that. It was quite embarrassing to the least for him, since he turned into a blushing mess when Reborn called him that. But, anyways, he was going to find Reborn's jacket before he got home. He found out that Reborn's scent of bonfire smoke and maple leaves to be very appealing. Reborn didn't know that though and Tsuna didn't plan on enlightening him.

Tsuna placed his notebook in his book so he wouldn't loose his page, tapping his reading glasses off of his palm as he walked around their small apartment. He really didn't like his reading glasses because they weren't thin but the kind of glasses that made everybody think he was a hipster when he just had bad eyesight. Reborn liked them though and made no effort to hide it as he would often smile coyly when he saw Tsuna reading a book or something online and come over and kissed him.

When Tsuna got to their laundry closet, two sliding doors that had a washer and dryer stacked on top of each other, which always made Tsuna nervous, and a small shelf to the side where they folded some things and kept the laundry soap, he opened the dryer and washer, and checked all the small shelves nailed to the wall. He put his glasses on so he could see better and not break them with his luck if he dropped something.

There was no luck there so Tsuna closed the closet doors, wrinkling his nose at the stark white colour again, and looked through the laundry pile in the corner of the bathroom. All there was in the pile was dirty pyjamas, socks, and underwear. No sweater.

Reborn's sweater was nowhere to be found, unless Reborn had it in his and Tsuna's car. Since he works a lot of night shifts, that wouldn't have surprised Tsuna, but it didn't feel like it was there. So Tsuna kept searching.

He made it to their bedroom again and looked through the room, going through the closet, looking under the bed and behind furniture. He straightened out the bed covers and found the sweater, innocently sitting there, from when Reborn took it off before having a shower this morning. That idiot.

But Tsuna wasn't going to say that because Reborn would ignore him for a week if he did. That was not something he liked to go through because when Reborn gave him the cold shoulder, they didn't speak for a week at least, and this happened without fail./p

So Tsuna pulled the black hoodie with a blue streak going in a diagonal across the chest on and walked out to the living room to wait for Reborn to come back.

It was a good three hours into Tsuna's vigil when he started to fall asleep. He tried his best but he couldn't focus on the crime show he was watching anymore. So he pulled the blanket they draped over the the back of the couch and laid comfortably on his back with one hand resting on his abdomen and the other arm slung over his head onto the couch arm.

The TV was still playing so Tsuna didn't hear when Reborn came back at 1 in the morning. He walked into the living room when he saw the glow of the TV from the hall, and sighed when he saw that Tsuna was wearing his sweater. Reborn rolled his eyes when he realized that Tsuna had pulled up the sweater at one time so the collar covered his mouth and nose, most likely so he could smell the sweater.

Reborn walked over to the couch, leaning over so he could turn off the laptop, before gently picking Tsuna up from the couch, making sure his head was resting against Reborn's shoulder, before moving to their room.

When Reborn set Tsuna down, Tsuna started to stir, rolling on to his side and almost falling off if Reborn didn't catch him.

"Hnnnnn, you know I like sleeping on the couch better." Tsuna mumbled sleepily as he stretched out on the bed. Reborn huffed but didn't say anything.

"Why did you fall asleep on the couch again?" Reborn asked as he pulled his scrub shirt off, grimacing when he smelled the rubbing alcohol on it.

"I was waiting for you." Tsuna muttered. He was still groggy but refused to go to sleep so he could talk to Reborn.

"You don't have to do that you know. You could have studied for your exam yet you watch TV. I guess you never outgrew your teenage nickname." Reborn clucked his tongue off of the roof of his mouth.

Tsuna grumbled under his breath. "I thought you forgot about that stage of my youth."

"Oh, I wouldn't forget that because you were so cute all the time, screaming at every little thing." Reborn made a sigh of wistfulness, putting his hand over his heart. "Such good times."

"Says the one who got to whip my ass everyday I failed a test. For my old tutor, you really were ruthless."

"I was ruthless because I wanted you to succeed. But now I'm more than that thankfully."

Tsuna smiled, shifted his head so he was looking at Reborn instead of the wall next to him. He took Reborn's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "Yeah, you are."

Reborn smirked, letting go of Tsuna's hand to continue getting his scrubs off and putting his green and blue plaid pyjamas on. He had to forcefully push Tsuna over on the bed so there was room.

"Stop moving me, damnit", Tsuna grumbled. It was playful argument they had a lot when Tsuna stayed up for Reborn, even if he had a big test the next day. Reborn just laughed as he settled on the bed, Tsuna swinging a leg onto Reborn's hip and an arm on top of Reborn's chest.

"Well, aren't you clingy today, Tsuna?" Reborn commented as he shifted Tsuna's head on his chest so it was more comfortable for him.  
"Mmhm, I just missed you. Is that so bad?" Tsuna mumbled, kissing the side of Reborn's neck.

"Not really, I quite like it. But that's just me." Reborn felt Tsuna smile against the side of his neck and Reborn didn't try to stop himself when he reached a hand up to trace his fingers down Tsuna's cheek bone. "I love you."  
Tsuna smiled wider and shifted up so he could kiss Reborn's on the mouth. "I love you too."

* * *

**I had a lot of ideas and I wanted to get this one out. I might make some more one-shots and release them soon, if you guys want, to make up for my lack of updates.**

**But I made this from a prompt so I dunno how well I did with it. I'll probably make more out of this little universe and make it a multi-chapter drable if you guys want.**

**Tell me what you thought in a review since I love to hear what you guys think.**

**-Gate**

**Edit: I got most of the prompts in the story from a Tumblr blog called OTP Prompts. They have really good writing prompts and I love that blog a lot, go check it out if you want to know what I'm talking about.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of fall and there wasn't any snow on the ground. That was all the reason Tsuna needed to stay inside all weekend and cuddle with Reborn or study, or both. But _no, _they needed to go out and buy groceries for the week before they both passed out. Reborn had gotten paid so it was better.

But Tsuna was ridiculously cold so he was having trouble getting the key to open the door. They had a ground floor apartment so their door was outside instead of inside. It was a bitch in the winter but in the summer, when it was so hot out you felt like you would melt, it was quite welcome since they didn't have to walk up stairs. But not right now since it was -10 Celsius and Tsuna didn't have any gloves because he thought Reborn would be unlocking the door.

"Why aren't you unlocking the door again?" Tsuna whined as he fumbled with the keys.

"Because I get to carry everything since we have some cans. I still don't understand why you refuse to do exercise on your days off." Reborn answered as he shifted the paper bag in his arms.

"I get a day off once every two weeks, excluding weekends, from class. I am not wasting it on being healthy when I can be catching up on sleep that I missed during the week." Tsuna retorted.

"It is _your _fault that you want to be a psychologist, even though you barely passed entrance exam when you applied to the college." Reborn scoffed.

"I've told you a bunch of times before and I will tell you again, I don't want to be just a psychologist. I want to be a Clinical Psychologist and help out children with their mental health."

"That's still a psychologist."

"Oh, shut up will you?" Tsuna said, his snark making Reborn raise an eyebrow.

"Bad day today or something?"

"Yes, I'm cranky and cold; and I still can't get this damn key in the lock!"

Reborn leaned down a little and pecked Tsuna's lips, putting a little bit of force behind the kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but Tsuna looked a shade redder than what the cold was doing.

"Your nose is cold." Tsuna mumbled, making Reborn smirk again.

"Oh really? What about my hands?" Reborn put his gloveless hand underneath Tsuna's red scarf, making Tsuna screech.

"Oh no, no, no, no; absolutely not. You aren't warming your hands on my neck! Not again." Tsuna said as he tried to get Reborn's hand away from his neck. It wasn't working though so Tsuna stood up on the balls of his feet and pressed his mouth against Reborn's.

Reborn _did _drop his hand but also carefully put the grocery bag on the ground, and placed his hands on Tsuna's hips as he leaned against Tsuna, moulding their bodies together as Tsuna wrapped his arms around Reborn's neck.

"You do know that this is cheating right?" Tsuna mumbled against Reborn's lips.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating? I am so offended Tsuna." Reborn said as he pulled back, placing a hand over his left breast with a look of horror.

Tsuna laughed, pecking Reborn's lips. "You wanted to get me out of my bad mood so you wouldn't have to deal with it all day, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged." Reborn said, flashing a charming smirk to Tsuna before he leaned back down and kissed Tsuna again, making what Tsuna was about to say die in his throat as he was pressed against the door.

Tsuna fumbled with the set of keys he had, one for their shared car, one for his mother's house, and one for the apartment, with a small key chain with a picture of his father, his mother, and him on it, when he was pressed against the door. He automatically hitched his leg on Reborn's hip like he had done for the last 5 months they had been together, but was finding it hard to unlock the door while not facing the door.

A hand overlapped his, making him let go of the keys, and heard the lock click into place, and the door give way. Tsuna bent his knees a little to grasp the edge of the paper bag, dragging it through with him as he carried it to the kitchen. Reborn and he had broken away so Tsuna could put the things away and make hot chocolate for both of them. Reborn didn't enjoy hot chocolate very much since it was too sweet for him but Tsuna made it anyways since they didn't have very much coffee left.

When Tsuna came back, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate, Reborn was stretched out on the couch, the fedora he always wore sitting on the coat rack with Reborn's jacket. Tsuna still had on his hoodie and jacket since he was still cold. Tsuna placed the mugs on the coffee table in front of the couch, making Reborn peek open an eye in curiosity.

"Nice too see that you're still conservative, Tsuna." Reborn commented as he sat up carefully. Tsuna stuck his tongue out at Reborn in indignation but didn't say anything.

"You don't have to work the night shift tonight, right?" Tsuna asked after a beat of silence.

"No, there should be enough, but I'm only going to be on call for another few hours anyways. It's cold so people will be staying inside most of the time, too."

"Like we should've", Tsuna grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest so he would get warmer faster.

Reborn snickered and pulled Tsuna onto his lap, feeling Tsuna bury his face into Reborn's shoulder. "If you're cold you could've said so. I wouldn't have minded if you cuddled." Tsuna grumbled something that Reborn didn't catch. Reborn smirked as he tilted Tsuna's chin up so they could look at each other's eyes. "What was that Tsunayoshi?"

"I said: if you weren't so persistent in us going to the store, I wouldn't have to do this", Tsuna said louder this time and sounding even grumpier than before.

Reborn rolled his eyes again but didn't say anything else. He shifted so Tsuna's chin wasn't digging into his shoulder and Tsuna was straddling him instead of sitting on his leg. "You can't be cranky all day you know."

"Watch me", Tsuna said, rising up to the challenge.

That idea was immediately torched when Reborn kissed him again, making Tsuna brace himself out of surprise on Reborn's upper-arm. He felt Reborn's smirk against his lips which made him annoyed but didn't say anything as he kissed back.

Needless to say, they were extremely warm when they ended up falling asleep together on the couch when Tsuna suggested they watch a Halloween movie marathon since it was a few days away.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna was over at his mom's in the fall, raking up leaves with Reborn off of the lawn. His mom wasn't getting better or worse. She was the same as when she went in the coma, but her injuries from hitting her head on the counter was healed over. All that was left for her brain activity to go up and for her to wake up.

Reborn had been looking over her when he made his rounds, giving her a little bit more attention to give Tsuna information if he asked, but Reborn didn't think she was ever going to wake up. It had been almost a year, Tsuna getting more and more restless as the days passed by. Reborn could only do so much to help him.

"Why are you still here? I thought you had classes?" Reborn said, leaning his rake against the side of the house. He was almost done anyways, only a small bit by the bottom of the deck left to go.

"I'm skipping. I called and asked one of my friends in the class to lend me his notes. It's only one class too so I'll be fine." Tsuna answered, pushing more leaves into the quickly growing pile.

"Skipping won't do you any good. There could easily be something that you would need for your exam coming up in a couple months." Reborn chided, making Tsuna groan in annoyance.

"You sound like my dad. He's still in Italy but he calls every couple of days to talk, like there's so much to talk about, and when I say that I had to skip a class, he'll nag me like you've just done." Tsuna rolled his eyes to the sky. "Seriously, Gokudera takes great notes so I'll be able to understand them easily."

"I thought you said he takes notes in Italian?" Reborn pointed out.

"Oh…You're going to be a translator then." Tsuna said, giving a nod to himself like it was a foolproof plan.

Reborn just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Tsuna seemed to smile a little bit as he started raking his share of the leaves into his pile again. He remembered when he was younger that he and his mother had planted a small maple tree in the ground with his mom, both of them getting dirty from a small mud war that happened when Tsuna had accidentally gotten some mud in his mother's hair.

He also remembered when the tree was big enough that it started shedding leaves, and a lot of leaves at that. He would always help his mom rake up the leaves and jump in the pile made.

Speaking of jumping in the pile, Tsuna looked up at Reborn and back at the pile quickly three times before he threw his rake down and flopped into the pile of leaves.

He felt Reborn staring at him in shock as he rolled over, making sure he was buried in leaves. Tsuna didn't care and he was damn sure Reborn was going to be playing with him within the next ten minutes if he had anything to do with it.

"Play with me", Tsuna said as he popped his head out of the leaves. A few fell out of the air slowly and landed in Tsuna's hair, making Reborn purse his lips.

"No, have fun by yourself like the five year old you are." Reborn said crudely.

"Thank you, that means so much to me." Tsuna shot back, sitting up in the middle of the leaf pile. "But _please!_ It's not fun playing by myself." Tsuna whined.

"I'm not playing in a leaf pile, Tsuna."

Tsuna pulled his best puppy-dog face, making Reborn feel guilty for saying no but didn't make him budge in his answer.

"You're such a meanie, Reborn." Tsuna said, standing up and making his way over to Reborn, who just rolled his eyes at Tsuna.

"I am not, I just don't believe in playing in leaves that are dead, have a bunch of dirt on the, and are bad for your health should you breathe in their fumes." Reborn pulled back some hair from Tsuna's face and tucked it behind his ear. "Have fun, Love, but I'll sit out."

Tsuna puffed a cheek out, his cheeks colouring as they usually did when Reborn called him "Love". But this time he wasn't going to be sidetracked by a nickname. He grinned as he caught Reborn's hand, entwining their fingers.

"Of course I'm going to have fun, but you should know that it takes two to tango." Tsuna dropped backwards into the pile of leaves, his hand locked with Reborn's so tight Reborn fell with Tsuna.

"I hate you so much right now, Tsuna." Reborn said as he tried to get up. Tsuna pouted, swinging his arms around Reborn's neck and pulling him down.

"Not a chance, I love playing in the leaves since Mom and I did it before I went to university. Please play with me?" Tsuna said, pulling out his puppy eyes again. This time Reborn wavered because Tsuna never talked about his past, which wasn't unusual since they didn't share anything from their past with each other.

"Fine." Reborn said after a beat of silence, sighing in defeat as he rolled over, bringing Tsuna with him.

Tsuna cheered, pecking Reborn on the lips in excitement as he started gathering up leaves that strayed from the pile back into the pile. "I O U, Reborn." Tsuna said happily.

Reborn just rolled his eyes in annoyance, being sucked into playing like a five year old. He was pretty sure some of the neighbours could hear them playing but after a while, he didn't care. He would rather be in love with an idiot, five year old in the mind, university student than an up-tight business man that always had a stick up his ass.

By the end of the day, they had yet to put the leaves in the plastic bags they had because they ended up laughing too hard at each other because they had sap all over them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is an opinion piece I needed to do because I've seen a lot of stuff for the Twilight v. Harry Potter and honestly, I'm sick and tired of people saying Twilight is bad. This is my opinion on the entire thing. I'm not bashing Harry Potter because I fucking love Harry Potter, I'm not siding with Twilight because I don't even like Twilight anymore, I just want my opinion to be out there for the people that have read both and bash one fandom because they think Harry Potter is better than Twilight will ever be and blah blah blah. **

**This obviously has spoilers for both series' so if you want to read either or your not finished, I don't suggest reading this. But it you're open to my opinion and is curious, go for it. Tell me what you think in a review and I'll probs be posting sooner because I found a great prompt to use for the next chapter.  
**

**But I have exams at the end of the month so don't expect that much.**

**-Gate**

* * *

Twilight, for those who do not know, is a story about human seventeen year old Isabella, Bella, Swan who, by chance, catches the attention of 97 year old vampire, Edward Cullen, who still looks 17. They fall in love with each other, but since Bella's human and knows about vampires, while smelling better than an average human, she is hunted, once by vampire friends of the Cullen's, then by the Volturi because the Volturi keeps the peace and makes sure humans don't know about vampires. The only problem is that Bella is portrayed, as a limp mushroom with no emotions whatsoever and **_needs_** a boyfriend for her to stay sane.

Harry Potter, for those who have been living under a rock, is about a boy whose parents are killed by a notorious dark wizard named Voldemort. Harry was then given a scar from Voldemort used the killing curse on him, but it rebounded on Voldemort because Harry's mother died for Harry, to protect him from Voldemort. After 10 years of neglect from his only other living family, his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley, he is given an acceptance letter to Hogwarts, the wizard school his parents went to. He goes there, and every year, something happens to him. The climax is the fight between him and Lord Voldemort when he came back.

The constant argument between these two series' is that Harry Potter's better than Twilight.

This argument is currently happening between Tsuna and Reborn.

"What do you think about Twilight?" Reborn had asked one day, a week into February. Tsuna looked up from where he was on the couch, reading the first Harry Potter book over for the hundredth time.

"I tried reading it but it was terrible. I didn't even get halfway through it." Tsuna shrugged, adjusting his glasses on his face so they didn't feel like they were falling off. "Why do you ask?"

"I've seen you read Harry Potter multiple times and I was curious. Why is Twilight bad?" Reborn said, also shrugging. He was over by the window, sitting in one of the only other chairs in the room next to the window so he could stare out it.

"Well, for one, the main premise is based on a love triangle with an alpaca, an emotionless troll, and a sparkly rock that you keep in the freezer so it isn't hot." Tsuna said, closing the book, bookmarking his page with his index finger.

"How is she an emotionless troll?" Reborn lifted an eyebrow in mild surprise at Tsuna's description.

"The only way she will smile is with Edward, which is the vampire and love interest in the series. She shows emotion to the werewolf, Jacob, who is the alpaca but other than that she is the gloomiest person you would ever meet."

"What about the rock? What's so bad about him."

"He sparkles in the sunlight and drinks animal blood as a "vegetarian" alternative." Tsuna used air quotes around vegetarian because that was the exact opposite of what vegetarian meant.

Reborn snorted. "Yet, normal vampires eat humans so, technically, it is vegetarian, Love."

"True. But anyways, Edward is pretty much the epitome of a cold and distant lover. He doesn't talk to her, when he does; he's usually angry, and later on, is an angst filled teenager about it."

"I seem to recall you were also an angst filled teenager, Tsuna." Reborn said, putting a finger to his chin, as he seemed to reflect. Tsuna hit his forehead with his book, groaning.

"I listened to My Chemical Romance because they sounded good, not because I was going through the "emo phase" as you so elegantly called it."

"Could you even understand what they were saying?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate it."

"Mmmm, sure." Reborn turned back to the window, looking out at the small amount of slush on the side of the road from the cars going by constantly. He wrinkled his nose, never liking that part of winter. He turned back to Tsuna after a moment of silence between them, interrupting Tsuna's reading again. "What's the argument that Twilight isn't better than Harry Potter about?"

Tsuna closed his book again and faced Reborn. "Why do you care? You've never taken an interest in Young Adult novels before."

"And now I am." Reborn shrugged, making Tsuna role his eyes.

"Well, the argument started when a bunch of critics started saying that Twilight was the new Harry Potter, since Harry Potter was just about done when Twilight started getting popular. Twilight was made into a film, which made it even more popular. But it's not even close to what Harry Potter really is about." Tsuna shrugged. "Harry Potter and Twilight are always compared so Harry Potter fans get really annoyed by it, and I am also one of those Harry Potter fans."

"How come people get annoyed when it's compared?"

"Because Twilight's shitty. The basic premise of it is that Bella needed a man to feel alive. And the whole thing was just a sappy mess after New Moon because Jacob was involved more and was revealed to be extremely mushy towards Bella and made everybody uncomfortable."

"Yet, when I read it, the basic premise was that Bella was trying to chose between Jacob and Edward while she was being hunted, first by James, then endangering herself thanks to her own mind, and then being hunted by Victoria and the Volturi. But the main focus is on the love story." Reborn said, tilting his head in an innocent way that somehow annoyed Tsuna.

"Yet the love story sucked."

"How? She was trying and was trying so hard, but she is faced with a really tough decision. Jacob has been a long time friend, but Edward is somebody that makes her happy and who she honestly loves."

"How does she love him? We barely see how she loves him and when we do, it's so monotonous and sounds like she's forcing herself to say these things."

Reborn looked at Tsuna incredulously, shaking his head. He got up and sat next to Tsuna on the couch, leaning against the opposite arm so he could face Tsuna. "Bella was barely shown affection because her mother was trying to be the cool mom and grew up trying to be the adult in the situation to bring her mom back down to Earth and make sure she doesn't screw up. She decided to go live with her dad to make it easier on her mom so she wouldn't stay back from her boyfriend that was travelling. When she got there, her father and she had nothing to talk over so she was basically just left in a town where she knew nobody and couldn't talk to anybody. Then she meets somebody she can connect with and is happy. Then she meets Jacob again when her friends aren't exactly friends."

Tsuna blinked looking at Reborn in astonishment. "Where the hell did all of this deep stuff come from."

"I've read Twilight before, I've read Harry Potter before. One of my exes loved Twilight and I read it since she liked it so much. The story itself isn't that bad, but it's not that good either."

_What else have you read do you have an opinion on?_ Tsuna thought incredulously as he shifted onto his ankles so he was facing Reborn more. "This is quite the argument. But Twilight will never be able to compare to Harry Potter."

"No, it won't. Because it's a romance and supernatural story. It's not action, it's not a thriller. It's a novel meant for teenagers that love vampires and romance. Harry Potter is fantasy, mystery, adventure, thriller, and _then _romance."

"Yet there is still romance in it, and Twilight is also fantasy." Tsuna insisted. He placed his book down on the coffee table and crossed his arms. "It was compared with Harry Potter and because of that, it's better. Edward and Bella aren't even that good of a couple."

Reborn snorted at that. "What do you mean by a good couple?"

"I mean, Edward is very possessive of her and that is never good for a relationship. And she became suicidal _just _because he left her for her own good-"

"Let me stop you right there." Reborn said, his smirk making Tsuna know that he was going to be shot down entirely. "Bella was suicidal because she's already gloomy enough, Edward was what made her happy and that happiness is then gone. Edward is only possessive because this is the first person he's fallen in love with, ever. He's lived over 100 years and has never felt like he has towards Bella, so of course he's going to be worried for her. Wouldn't you if you went through the same situation? He's going about it the wrong way, yeah, but he's seen his family expand and get partners that love them and vice versa. Edward hasn't had the chance before Bella so of course he's going to act like that. He doesn't know what else to do."

Tsuna opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then closed it a final time. Looking at his lap with his eyebrows furrowed, Tsuna was struck speechless as to what to say.

"We're arguing over fictional characters." Tsuna finally said, snorting once before starting to giggle. "This is the first time I've ever had this kind of discussion." Tsuna continued to giggle before calming down. He breathed in once to calm himself before saying, "What about how people always compare Hermione and Bella?"

"Bella is human. What can she do? She has no special powers, she isn't a vampire, and when she is, her power is to protect. So of course she's going to be taken as weak. But Hermione is anything but that. She was born a witch with smarts that made her the brightest witch of her year, she loved reading spell books, and doing homework so she knew how to protect herself. Yet she could also be gentle and caring so she was easily liked, even though she's muggle-born. The difference between the two is that Hermione's a witch, born one through and through, and Bella is a human made a vampire after her half vampire half human baby broke her spine on the way out of the womb. So don't even talk to me about how they're similar because they are both woman that have personalities and there is no need to compare them."

"I feel like I'm an idiot around you sometimes, this is one of those times." Tsuna muttered, crossing his arms and bringing his knees up to his chest.

"You asked for my opinion", Reborn shrugged, moving forward so Tsuna was tucked against his chest. "I just told you my answer. Don't be mad though, I'm never going to broadcast my opinion to anyone that I don't deem smart enough to listen to it."

Tsuna smiled, stretching his legs over Reborn's thighs and leaning up to kiss Reborn's lips. "I know. I just feel like you have too many opinions."

Reborn smirked, pecking Tsuna's lips quickly. "Of course I do. Who do you think you're talking too?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes, Reborn wondered why he even dated Tsuna.

A lot of times, he questioned when Tsuna, in a sleep deprived state, would bake certain things to keep himself awake when he was studying or trying to figure out something for his class that he couldn't quite get. Once, Reborn woke up to Tsuna's yelp of pain when he burnt himself baking cookies. Reborn has walked out and seen Tsuna pressing a damp dish cloth to his arm, muttering curses under his breath in pain.

This time…This time was different.

He had woken up at his usual time, 6-7 in the morning, and rolled over. But Tsuna wasn't in bed and he felt something fall off his head and onto the bed underneath him. Still a little bit asleep, Reborn felt around until he felt something soft and round touch his hand. He lifted up the thing until it was eye lever and just sighed.

A pancake was on his head. A pancake.

Reborn got up and shuffled out of the room, pulling a sweater over his head since the heat in the apartment building hadn't kicked on for the day and he had no shirt on. He shuffled into the kitchen where he knew Tsuna was, and sure enough, Tsuna was making pancakes. His hair, which was usually a vibrant light brown and naturally spiky, looked a little duller from no shower, and was smooshed on one side where Tsuna had probably slept on it awkwardly.

"Hey, Love." Reborn said, going up to Tsuna and pecking his temple.

"Hi", Tsuna mumbled, sounding tired.

"Why are you up? You usually get up around 8." Reborn asked, feeling Tsuna lean against his chest.

"I couldn't sleep. Even though I'm tired, I was still thinking about the material I was studying about. So I decided to make pancakes since I was hungry." Tsuna answered, moving his face so he nuzzled into Reborn's sweater.

"That brings me to my next question. Why did I find a pancake in the bed and falling off of my head?"

"The pancake will keep you warm and safe because I made it with love."

Reborn had no idea what Tsuna was taking at this point; he was getting a little bit worried.


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you even get from your friend?" Reborn asked when he walked in and saw Tsuna with his feet on the chair's cushion and the rest of him lying on the floor with a computer on his stomach.

"Gokudera said that I should play this game. I don't know but he said it was good. Do you know it?" Tsuna turned the laptop so Reborn could see the title screen and saw _Five Nights At Freddy's _on the screen. He groaned and nodded.

"My coworkers have been talking about it because some of the university students have played it and told the professor who then told the secretary that was then caught with it on her flash drive. She had been playing it on Christmas when I had come in to pick up my wallet." Reborn explained, coming over and sitting next to Tsuna.

"Is it any good though? Gokudera and Yamamoto have both played it together and they said it was good. They've never lied to me but I think they were messing with me when they said it wasn't scary.

Reborn shrugged. "Want to play it together?"

"Yeah! I was waiting for you to get home so we could. They told me how to work some things so I could control it and you watch and then we switch?"

"Sounds good, as long as you don't break the laptop."

Tsuna rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as he got onto the couch, sitting criss-cross apple sauce next to Reborn and putting the laptop in the gap that his legs provided.

"Ready?" Tsuna asked when he was about to click play.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Reborn said unenthusiastically.

Tsuna lightly dug his elbow into Reborn's side, sticking his tongue out at Reborn. "Look alive, son."

"I'm older than you by three years Tsuna." Reborn said incredulously. "If anything, I could be your older brother."

"I'm an only child thankfully. My parents got it right the first time." Tsuna hit New Game on the title screen, focusing on the game and not listening to Reborn's rebuttal.

The game opened up to a small room, a very old, like late 90s old, black computer monitor and tower were on a desk with garbage piled around the desk. There were some childish drawings on the wall and a poster with three characters on them made them. Tsuna had no idea what the poster was for so he just shrugged it off. There was what looked to be a window on his right and a door with two buttons labelled door and light. The same was true on the other side but there was no window.

Soon, Tsuna heard a voice come over the speakers. "_Hello, h-hello?_ _Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night._"

"That's a really weird name for a pizzeria." Tsuna muttered.

"Not really, I've seen one called Big Rico's before. I didn't go in but it was really poor looking with no door." Reborn muttered back.

The guy continued his monologue. "_Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"That doesn't sound very comforting." Reborn mumbled.

"…_Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"This sounds like it happens a lot." Tsuna said nervously.

"Mmm, I wouldn't be surprised because this _is _a horror game." Reborn simpered. He moved down a little and put his arm on the back of the chair they were sitting on, feeling Tsuna lean in a little bit more as he did.

_"…That might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night."_

"Why do they wander?" Tsuna mumbled. He dragged the mouse down and flinched a little when he heard the sound of the camera opening. He clicked on the different cameras cautiously, not liking it. He went to the dining room camera and almost screamed because a duck, (was that a duck?), was staring at him with the beak open and just looking plain creepy.

He flipped to another camera and saw what looked to be a bunny staring at him through the camera in, what was that? The backstage area? He just about screamed from that one though because the bunny was staring straight at him too.

The Phone Guy continued. "_Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._"

"Oh, _now _he tells me I have to conserve power?" Tsuna grumbled irritably. Reborn snorted a little, watching Tsuna go back and forth through the cameras.

"I think you should check your doors too, Love." Reborn said when they heard some shuffling.

"Mm 'kay." Tsuna mumbled, going out of the camera. "Oh my god, oh fuck this no no no no no." Tsuna exclaimed when he turned on the light and the bunny was outside the door. He jabbed the button to close the door and was glaring at the game, sighing out of his nose.

Reborn was laughing at him slightly, trying not to laugh out loud in front of Tsuna since that was rude, and he didn't want to be rude since he was going to be playing this soon. "If you click on the bear's nose, it'll squeak." Reborn said, pointing to the spot he was talking about on the poster.

Tsuna clicked it and laughed at the sound it made. It sounded like the sound a dog's chew toy would make when it was squeezed. "That's quite relaxing." Tsuna commented.

"Don't keep pressing it or I will purposely make you fail at this." Reborn threatened.

Tsuna looked him dead in the eyes and continued to press the nose, making the chew toy sound in rapid succession. Reborn grabbed the sides of Tsuna's face and pushed their mouths together, forcing Tsuna to look at him. Reborn peeked out of the corner of his eye, seeing that the power was almost out from both doors being closed. He pulled Tsuna close, placing the laptop on the coffee table in front of them and gently nudging Tsuna down the couch so they could lie down.

Before Reborn could go any further, a song started playing. Toreador's March to be exact. Tsuna's head whipped over to the screen so fast that Reborn felt the whiplash. Before he could even look over, there was this demonic screeching that made him flinch a little bit and Tsuna to scream and fall off the couch.

_ "Why must you do this to me!" _Tsuna screeched at Reborn. "I was doing so good! Then you fucked me over by distracting me! No, don't touch me."

* * *

**LOOK I UPDATED THREE TIMES IN THE SPAN OF DAYS!  
**

**I am so productive. I should be trying to study by now for my exams. Oops. But Five Night's at Freddy's is nerve racking from night one man. If you play it, don't play it at 11 at night like I did. Not a smart decision.**

**Leave a review to tell me how I did!**

**-Gate**


	7. Chapter 7

Monopoly is that one board game that sits in the back of the closet, maybe its limited edition, maybe it's the original, but no matter what it is it is always there. Just waiting for you to take it out when you're especially bored and there's nothing else to do.

This was the case when the power went out in Reborn and Tsuna's apartment building and Tsuna couldn't do anything since studying was useless and Reborn was at work. Reborn was going to be home soon so Tsuna wouldn't be that bored because he'd probably get laid if the power was out long enough or they would talk a lot about their day. Tsuna had a lot to say about his day because he suddenly had the urge to drop out of school. There was absolutely no point in him studying to pass his exams so he could move onto the nest year of his college and do the same thing over again until graduation.

So Tsuna was wallowing in self pity while staring up at his bedroom ceiling. He was on the floor, a blanket propping his head up because his neck got sore just staring up in the same position. He was lying spread eagle on his floor just staring at his ceiling when Reborn found him.

"Ugh, Love, what are you doing?" Reborn asked when he stopped short of stepping on Tsuna.

"Life is meaningless. There is absolutely no reason for me to be studying right now, or going to school, or even living if everything I do will just end in death." Tsuna said, still staring at the ceiling.

Reborn sighed, sitting next to Tsuna's head. "You took a lot longer to crack then I thought you would. Most people give up o exams in the first month."

"Shut up, I'm seriously considering dropping out." Tsuna mumbled, still not blinking.

"Well, how long have you just been lying here instead of doing something useful?"

"About three hours. My book is thrown at the wall in the living room before I just kind of laid here. How was work?"

Yeah, dent the wall when we can barely afford living here as it is." Reborn muttered sarcastically. "Work was fine. I got sent home early because it was slow and not very many people were calling in sick or coming in. That girl, Bianchi, I was telling you about was getting on my nerves though. Want to play Monopoly?"

What?" Tsuna lifted himself onto his elbows, looking at Reborn incredulously. "Where did this come from? We were just talking about my Existential Crisis and your work."

Reborn shrugged, standing up and pulling Tsuna up with him. Tsuna grumbled but followed after Reborn as they walked to the small closet just off of the front door where they usually kept their coats and mitch-matched stuff. There was a small rack where all of two board games were, one was Monopoly and the other an Italian game that Reborn got when he moved to Japan from his mother before she died.

The Monopoly board was the original so there were no fancy decorations on it. The only thing fancy was the red in the logo and the golden Hockey Player. Tsuna was always the hockey player.

"Why don't we make a bet on this game?" Reborn said as he dropped the box onto the coffee table in the living room.

Tsuna was immediately suspicious. "What kind of bet?"

"Whoever wins gets to do whatever they want to the other person. Anything." Reborn said, smirking at Tsuna's look of terror. "You seem excited. Now maybe you'll actually try to win this game."

"I only didn't try last time because I was bored enough. Monopoly is like a bad hangover paired with more alcohol."

"You have never been that wasted before Tsuna." Reborn looked at Tsuna with doubt in his eyes. "I have been that drunk before in university and somebody offered me vodka instead of water the next morning. And let me tell you, Monopoly isn't as bad as that."

Tsuna scoffed but didn't say anything else as he set everything up, claiming the Hockey Player for himself.

Everything was going fine. Tsuna was winning because he had the most money and a reasonable amount of properties that Reborn landed on a lot. Then Reborn bought land that Tsuna constantly landed on.

"What is this horse shit? I was winning. Now I'm broke and have to sell land like a cheap whore." Tsuna grumbled.

"I never knew you had such a colourful vocabulary, Love. Did Gokudera do this to you?" Reborn asked, leaning forward to accept the cash from Tsuna to put in his growing mound of bills.

"Shut up. And yes, Gokudera was driving me to work when we both were cashiers at the same place and we were stuck in traffic because there was a car accident and everybody was going slowly." Tsuna said.

"I remember coming to pick you up since we were off work at the same time that day. I was always wondering why Gokudera was so annoyed."

"Now you know."

"You owe me 500 Tsuna. You landed on my summer home."

"What? No, I just sold that."

"And I bought it last turn, remember?"

"Damn it!"

"You have to pay 2000 now for tax."

"I know, Reborn."

"Just making sure."

"Shut the hell up."

"I thought you didn't believe in god?"

"I don't. Neither do you so shut up."

"Yet at least I've stepped foot in a church before."

"Did you go for a failed exorcism?"

"Why yes, I did. How did you know that, Tsunayoshi?"

"I'm psychic."

Reborn rolled his eyes, moving his piece past go and collecting 2000 dollars. Tsuna was moping that he was going to lose, making Reborn get a nice view of Tsuna's hair since his shoulders were hunched with his arms crossed.

"Stop pouting, you look like a five year old." Reborn said, his voice sounding fond but mostly annoying to Tsuna.

"Don't tell me how to live my life." Tsuna grumbled. He glared at Reborn from underneath his lashes, his mouth twisted down in annoyance and disapproval.

"You look so cute like that Tsuna. Why don't you smile so you look even cuter?" Reborn said teasingly. "You'll look even cuter when you're a blushing mess when I win."

Tsuna turned scarlet and decided that he should totally do something to make Reborn shut up. So he surged up on his knees and pulled Reborn down into a kiss, effectively stopping Reborn's gloating.

When they pulled back, Tsuna smiled crookedly, and said sweetly, "Please shut up."

* * *

**I didn't want to study after doing my science review so this kind of happened. Don't judge me. **

**-Gate**


	8. Chapter 8

Murder is usually no laughing matter most of the time. Some people commit murder because of anger, because of boredom, or simply because of love.

The later was the case for one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna was considered innocent and useless by most of his peers. Not everybody thought much of him because of his runty appearance. Most people thought somebody with barely passing grades and a sub-par job in life could commit murder.

Yet Tsuna did and he wasn't ashamed of what he did. He just didn't boast about it since he wouldn't get visited by him.

The he in question is Reborn. A lot call him Death with a capitol D, the Grim Reaper, and some other annoying nicknames. Tsuna had met him a couple of times, the first time being when Tsuna got mugged and was bleeding out in an alley.

Tsuna was loose to dying from blood loss when he saw Death. There was no bright light or any special effects; it was just a man in a full piece black suit, the holster for guns peeking out from underneath the vest, and a fedora hiding mist of the man's face. Apparently, Death was stylish and Italian and not pasty with black robes on like the media liked to think.

The second time Tsuna saw Death was when a kid that Tsuna was trying to talk down from the ledge, jumped off. Death right next to Tsuna in an instant and had sighed, as he was irritated that he had to be there. Tsuna understood. Nobody should have to die at 16, ever. Even if it was their choice.

But the second time they met, Death seemed surprised that Tsuna could see him and they started talking. That was how Tsuna started falling in love with Death.

* * *

Three years later, Tsuna's love for Death, or Reborn as Tsuna had been instructed to call Death, was still going as strong as ever. But Tsuna only ever saw Reborn when somebody died.

So Tsuna committed murder to see Reborn again.

People thought that Tsuna was innocent too, his big brown eyes and lingering baby fat in his face not helping his case. But in this instance, it helped because when the police were on the look out for the murderer, they always skimmed over Tsuna.

The only person that knew what Tsuna was doing as Reborn. Reborn was irritated that his job was getting harder because if this...This MORTAL was capable of doing this much damage and committing homicide over 30 times. But it was a little bit impressive.

Because Tsuna was so adamant about wanting to keep meeting with Reborn, he wasn't as mad as he should be.

Now that it was three years into Tsuna's killing spree and Reborn was so busy trying to guide all the souls to where they needed to go, while Tsuna was still doing the homicide act just to see him, Reborn was at the end of his rope.

So the next time he guided a soul to where they needed to go thanks to Tsuna, he hung around after to talk to Tsuna.

As always, Tsuna was an excited puppy when he saw Reborn.

"Hey Reborn, how are you? I barely get to see you anymore. Would you like to catch up over some coffee?" Tsuna asked in a rapid fire voice.

"Hey Tsuna. If I get some coffee with you, will you stop MURDERING PEOPLE AND MAKING MY JOB HARDER?" Reborn asked, his frustration leaking out.

"Sure, I'd love to stop. I just wanted to spend time with you." Tsuna said, shrugging his shoulders with a happy smile.

Reborn sighed, shaking his head in annoyance. "Let's go then."

Tsuna cheered happily, as he dropped the knife he was holding and took hold of Reborn's hand instead. "I know the perfect place we can go!"

* * *

Reborn jerked awake, staring around in confusion.

He was in his room, Tsuna was curled up around him and gently playing with his hair like always but he still felt off.

Tsuna tore his eyes Way from staring at nothing when he realized Reborn was awake and smiled down at Reborn. Reborn just stared back at Tsuna, trying to figure out if he was still dreaming.

Nope, he was good.

"Are you going to stare all day or are you going to say something?" Tsuna asked as he pulled n a piece of Reborn's hair that stuck up and away from the rest of the spikes.

"Don't become homicidal on me please", was all Reborn mumbled before he buried his face back into Tsuna's chest and fell back asleep.

"O...Kay?" Tsuna said, his confusion doubling when Reborn just fell asleep and didn't elaborate on what he meant.

* * *

***Flails***

**I only got this done because of how school got cancelled, _again for the third time, _today from the storm that came up the coast. Oh how fucking fun this is during exam week. Uggggg. But I'm gonna try to update my other stories soon because I feel mean just kind of not updating them and with a lot of them having cliff hangers. Opps**

**So leave a review, tell me what you liked, didn't like, and what I might've done wrong.**

**-Gate**


	9. Chapter 9

Valentine's Day wasn't something that some people liked to celebrate. Reborn was one of those people.

Tsuna had moderate excitement for it but mostly because a bunch of stuff was on sale after the holiday. And honestly, Tsuna needed the distraction nowadays. He had dropped out of college, his mother was still in the coma with no signs of waking up, and he wasn't sure what he was doing in life. Reborn was cool with it so that helped him, since Reborn was such a big part of his life already.

Reborn knew what he wanted to do in life so helping Tsuna was no problem for him. But today, Reborn said that they were going to put away figuring out what to do for Tsuna's career and the depressing thing that Tsuna's life was at the moment. Today, they were going to celebrate Valentine's Day.

Tsuna was all for it, if it meant he didn't have to go out and do couples stuff with Reborn.

"No, definitely not doing couples stuff today. Everything will be crowded beyond belief." Reborn said, wrinkling his nose at the thought of going out to do something today. "Unless you want me to go out and get a Valentine's card for you at 7 so people will think I forgot."

Tsuna laughed, his smile making Reborn relieved. "No, unless you want to do that. I'll probably do the same though, just saying."

"You are still useless-Tsuna at heart, aren't you?" Reborn joked as took Tsuna's hand and led him to the living room.

"Of course. I wear that nickname with pride now."

"That's because I'm the only one that calls you it." Reborn said with an eye roll as he dropped Tsuna's hand and crouched down to set up the laptop so they could watch movies while still lying together on the couch.

"Yet you are always saying it with love." Tsuna said, putting a hand to his heart and his other to his forehead in a swooning act as he sat down on the couch.

Reborn scoffed, not saying anything else as he set up the laptop.

"…What are we even going to watch?" Tsuna asked after a moment, realizing that he had no idea what Reborn had planned.

"Shark Boy and Lava girl. We're gonna make out during the annoying parts." Reborn answered after a moment.

"You find the entire movie annoying and bad."

"Exactly."

Tsuna laughed, expecting this thing from Reborn. He had no complaints since he also found Shark Boy and Lava Girl unbearable. Even when he was drunk he didn't enjoy it and that was saying something since when Tsuna got drunk, he enjoyed a lot of things.

But when he was sober the only things he really enjoyed were things with the people he loved. And watching this movie was something he could do since Reborn made it worth it by lying on top of him and half way through the movie letting Tsuna dominate in an intense make-out session.

The only thing that stopped them was when there was a jump scare in the movie and Tsuna screamed from it, falling off the couch somehow in the process.

Tsuna was face down on the floor for the next five minutes with Reborn in hysterics on the couch. Tsuna was really watching Reborn's face because he didn't laugh like this often and it was nice when he let go and just showed Tsuna a real side of him.

"Okay Tsuna I think it's good if you got off the floor now." Reborn said, trying to calm down his laughter but failing when Tsuna looked at him in annoyance.

"Wow, I thought you would be the one person that wouldn't laugh." Tsuna said in mock anger.

"Yet that was funny, I'm not sorry for laughing." Reborn said, sitting up and nudging Tsuna with the toe of his foot. "Come on, let's finish the movie."

"You just want to get laid."

"Why, you saw right through me. My plan is foiled. Whatever shall I do?"

Tsuna laughed, getting up from the floor, and sitting in Reborn's lap. "Go through with your plan anyways. Only if you pull some "cheap villain from low-budget movie" stuff, I'm leaving and being a third wheel with Takeshi and Hayato."

"You said you hated being the third wheel with them though."

"It's still better than having somebody cackle during sex."

"It actually isn't that bad. I've had it happen a couple times when I was dating this guy, I don't know if you remember him though. We only lasted a few months really."

"How did you start dating a guy that _cackled_ during sex?"

Reborn raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "I have no idea. We just kind of hit it off in school since he was in my class and he needed help with a math problem. The teacher we had was terrible, if I'm honest, so I helped him out and we just kind of kept talking." Reborn shrugged, resting his hands on Tsuna's hips. "He left me alone and got another tutor when we broke it off. I see him around town, small town and all, but we don't talk."

"I see. Is his name Evan and came from America?" Tsuna asked, resting his chin on Reborn's shoulder, moving his head so he could still look at Reborn.

"Yeah, that was him." Reborn smirked. "He's probably regretting that we broke up now because he's missing out on all of this."

"A nurse that wants to be a full on doctor dating a college drop out. Oh yeah, missing out on so much." Tsuna said, his voice dripping in sarcasm, making Reborn chuckle.

"No, on me being ridiculously happy in our relationship and looking hot as hell to boot." Reborn said, tucking a strand of Tsuna's hair behind his ear.

Tsuna smiled, pecking the corner of Reborn's mouth. "Same."

"Oh? That's all you have? Same?" Reborn said with a smile.

"Yeah, would you like fireworks too? Maybe a banner trailing behind an airplane?" Tsuna asked, sitting up more so he was looking Reborn in the eye. "Or do you want me to just not say anything and let you turn all sappy on me? Where's the Reborn that hit me whenever I got a question wrong and kissed me whenever I got a question right?"

"He's still there; I'm just no tutoring at the moment. Unless you want me to teach you something."

Tsuna rapidly shook his head. "Nope, no I'm good. I'd rather not have you teach me anything at the moment."

Reborn smiled, moving forward and kissing Tsuna, who kissed back, throwing his arms around Reborn's neck.

Queue another make-out session, Tsuna on the bottom again but not minding it one bit as he felt Reborn rub up and down his side, rubbing his hip bone as they kissed.

Until the door to their apartment slammed open and Reborn's "friend" Colonnello and his wife Lal Mirch following after him, yelling at him that he should've just knocked.

Tsuna feel off the couch again making Reborn fight to hold in his laughter in front of his two friends. But he had no qualms in holding back his glare at Colonnello and head butting him as per their usual greeting.

"What do you want and why are you here?" Reborn asked, his voice a hiss.

Colonnello pushed against Reborn's head, trying to make Reborn lose his balance but failing. "I heard from Tsuna's friend Ryohei that you two were going to stay in and I can't have that."

"That still doesn't answer how you got in." Reborn said as he gave one final push against Colonnello's forehead, making Colonnello a little bit unstable. That was enough for him as he pulled back and turned to help Tsuna off of the floor.

"There's a key on the top of the door frame. It's not that hard to figure out since I couldn't open the door since it was locked. Why do you lock your doors when you home anyways?"

"We've been robbed before." Tsuna spoke up as he dusted himself off, throwing a grateful smile to Reborn. "I was home alone and asleep in my room and they took something that were valuable to me."

"So you keep your door locked because of one break in?" Colonnello asked with confusion lacing his voice. "If they took everything of value before, there's probably nothing left."

Reborn was shaking his head from behind Tsuna at Colonnello, warning him. Lal saw it and decided to speak up. "Enough with this. We came here because this idiot wanted to drag you two out of the house since its Valentine's Day and all."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Everywhere is probably crowded since people want to be out and about with their dates."

"We were out a few minutes ago and it was moderately quiet actually." Lal said, shrugging. "I'll meet you guys outside, I have to call a couple people for work and make sure I don't have to go in today."

When Lal was gone, Colonnello turned to Reborn and Tsuna. "So what do you say? You guys ready for a day out instead of watching…Shark Boy and Lava Girl? Really? You hate that movie, Reborn."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "He wanted to get laid but you interrupted before anything really happened."

Reborn hit Tsuna off the back of the head. "Shut up, you were all for it too."

"Oh my god…" Colonnello said through laughter. "Having sex to the soundtrack of Shark Boy and Lava Girl. I need a minute."

Reborn walked forward and kneed Colonnello in the stomach, pushing him over to the door while he was still laughing. "Leave so we can get ready at least. We'll meet you by the park in half an hour."

And that was how Tsuna and Reborn were forced to do something for Valentine's Day. Just like every year before since the two had started dating.

* * *

**And there's the late Valentine's Day chapter. I just thought of it today and was like "oh yes, doing this" but it took me a while to stop procrastinating. I hope everybody had a happy Valentine's Day, I know I did since I managed to by meself chocolate that was cheap and really good at the same time. Being single's totally worth it.**

**If you liked this, please tell me and mention if I have something wrong. I haven't watched Shark Boy and Lava Girl in a while so I don't know if there are any jumpscares. Just pretend there are if there aren't any.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**-Gate**


	10. Chapter 10

"Remember Eurovision? That was wild." Tsuna said idly as he flipped through emails on his phone. His friend Gokudera had been in it for Italy with somebody Tsuna didn't really care about. Gokudera had just sent him something about Eurovision, a picture of Tsuna and Reborn in the audience.

"Yeah, I hope Putin enjoyed that." Reborn said, grinning smugly.

They had been given tickets to go with their other friend Yamamoto, who was dating Gokudera, and they were in the audience when Russia was performing. The camera had been panning through the crowd and stopped on Tsuna and Reborn and they kissed in spite of Putin's law against same-sex couples, banning their marriage. Everybody rioted when they came back home.

"I really hope the secret service doesn't come and kidnap us in the middle of the night." Tsuna muttered as he turned on their bed and made himself comfortable on Reborn, using his chest as a pillow.

"If they try I'll knock their heads in."

"Very scary, a male nurse that can't stay up for more than a night without getting feverish."

"Okay, that was one time, Tsuna. And I had stayed up for two nights in a row, thank you very much."

Tsuna laughed a little, rolling his eyes. He jerked in surprise as his phone went off, telling him somebody was calling him. There wasn't a caller ID on it but Reborn seemed to tense when he saw the number.

"Hello?" Tsuna said, shifting so he was sitting up.

"Hello, is this Mr. Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The voice was deep and calculated but was also concerned.

"This is him, yeah. Can I ask who you are and why you're calling?"

"This is the hospital calling, we regret to inform you that you will have to come to the hospital for a bit. There is a person here you need to identify-"

Reborn picked the phone out of Tsuna's hand, putting it to his ear. "Hey, Ayato. This is Reborn, I'm a nurse at the hospital. We'll be there in about an hour, please go over the procedure for later calls because this isn't what you do. Thank you."

He hung up, turning the phone off and putting it in the pockets of his slacks. Tsuna was staring at the blankets, looking like he was trying to figure out what to say. Reborn knew that look though, he got that look when people had started teasing him to the point of just being plain mean. Reborn sighed as he tapped Tsuna's nose, getting his attention.

"Don't think too hard; something might break in there." Reborn joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Tsuna laughed a little, but it was strained as he looked like he was about to cry.

This was going to be a challenging few days.

* * *

**And it begins**

**-Gate**


	11. Chapter 11

It was official. Nana Sawada had died six months after her initial admittance to the hospital. She had gone into cardiac arrest during the night, nobody really expecting it and expecting it all the same. Reborn was told since he was listed as one of Nana's emergency contacts but he didn't want to tell Tsuna yet, making the hospital hold off from calling him. He knew that Tsuna was hanging out with his friends and didn't want to spoil that.

That night, it was hard to keep it from Tsuna since the body needed to be taken care of and it was starting to go into the stages of decomposing. So they called, alerting Tsuna of what happened when Reborn had yet to tell him.

Getting to the hospital was a quiet affair. Tsuna wasn't talking, just staring at everything they had in the car. It was usually neat but Reborn hadn't cleaned it out for a week so there was garbage accumulating. It was a good distraction for Tsuna though as he worked on pushing everything he could touch into a corner.

Reborn was telling him things, just talking to fill the air, but Tsuna had stopped listening after a while. He knew what was happening; he had to go and identify his mothers body as she had passed away sometime yesterday but they were just getting around to telling him now. It was infuriating that it took so long to have him told about his mother but oh well. These things happen.

Somebody was tapping him. Tsuna looked over blankly and Reborn sighed a little bit, like he was disappointed in him.

"Tsuna, we're here. But before you get out, I want to let you know that this is going to be really hard. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Reborn watched as Tsuna shrugged before getting out. He moved almost robotically know as if everything wasn't worth the joyful walking.

They walked in, some people called out a greeting to them as Reborn was a well-known person in the hospital and a majority of the people knew Tsuna from how Reborn talked about him at work. But Reborn was careful in saying that they were dating since a lot of people weren't comfortable talking about that.

The secretary that had called waved them over and Reborn prodded Tsuna so he would move forward. It was scary how quiet Tsuna had gotten but Reborn kept going, gently taking an arm so he could guide Tsuna without having to push him. The secretary, Ayato, guided then to the morgue, showing them where Nana was.

"Thanks but we can take it from here." Reborn said, giving a small smile to Ayato before turning back to Tsuna.

"It's hard to believe it's been six months since I've talked to her." Tsuna mumbled.

"You've talked to her multiple times when you visited."

"She never answered. She will _never _answer anymore."

Reborn didn't know if he could say anything in comfort so he just gently held Tsuna's hand in his own. Tsuna seemed to appreciate it as he gripped it like a lifeline as he watched Reborn pull the sheet back.

Under the sheet, it was definitely his mother. But her eyes weren't open, the big, bright brown eyes he got from her were closed and never going to be bright again. Her skin was pale white too, her face becoming stretched and blotchy, making it worse as Tsuna nodded, brokenly saying, "Yeah, it is mom", before feeling his chest constrict and his face get hot and he was crying now.

Reborn threw the blanket back over, having a hard time looking at it himself, before hearing the door to the morgue open again. Another nurse, somebody Reborn didn't really talk to since he didn't work in the morgue, walked in. She smiled a little, looking timid in nature as she walked over to the two. She kept her distance though as she handed Reborn a chart and form for Tsuna to sign. She left them alone soon after; she didn't bother them and Reborn was grateful for that as he comforted Tsuna, running his hands through his hair and softly rubbing his back.

It took a few minutes for Tsuna to compose himself enough to stop sobbing; he still had tears running like a faucet but he wasn't sobbing as he tugged on the clipboard.

"What's this?" Tsuna asked; his voice sounded thick and he didn't like it. He cleared his throat but it made his throat hurt. He just couldn't win with this.

"It's a form you need to sign. What you want to do with…with the preparations and such." Reborn answered, flicking through the few pages on the clipboard as he talked. "There's also her chart I have to look over but nothing much on here you would get."

"Can I see the form I need to sign?"

"Sure, but if you can't read anything don't feel too bad, I also can't read half of this sometimes."

"Oh shut up. Japanese is your…third language?"

"Fourth, I learned Mandarin before I learned Japanese."

"Yes, show off why don't you." Tsuna rolled his eyes, trying to get his mind off of everything around him. It was really hard but he didn't want to be one of those people that were constantly crying over a loss. He didn't like crying at all so if he turned into one of those people he would be a little bit inconvenienced.

"You asked. But I think my Mandarin is slipping, I have to talk to Fon soon then."

"How many languages does he know?"

"About three, last time I checked. He knows Mandarin since it's his mother tongue, he learned Japanese and English not long after he was 15 too. He's one of those artsy people."

"Artsy as in martial arts, yeah." Tsuna sighed, looking at everything around him for a place to sit. He didn't like this place, this was overwhelming him; he didn't want to be here and he needed to leave but he hadn't been in this hospital for very long so he didn't know where to go.

"If you want, I could show you one of my hiding places." Reborn said as he swiped a pen off of a nearby trolley filled with surgical instruments.

"You have a hiding spot?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

"Obviously. I have multiple. When it's really slow and we have nobody coming in for hours, I hide in these places. They have great acoustics so I know when I might be needed for an emergency so it's a win. People probably know about them though since it's pretty popular. I've caught some people in there and we've shifted out on a really slow day once so we could cover for each other." Reborn shrugged, squeezing Tsuna's hand a little. "Are you up for it?"

"Yeah," Tsuna nodded, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Yeah, I can fill this out while we're in there can't I?"

"I don't see why not. Let's go."

It was a nice escape; Tsuna knew it was hard for Reborn to be in there too. Both of them were close with Nana, Reborn had been an exchange student that lived with them for the years he went to the high school. Tsuna and he had started dating in the last two years he was there, after graduating he had moved there even, and Nana treated him like a second son the entire time.

The two of them settled in quickly, Reborn pulling Tsuna onto his lap as they sat in the corner. It was comfortable, even if it was incredibly dusty in there and Tsuna was sneezing more than he would like. Reborn said it was cute because he sneezed 'like a cat' apparently. It wasn't something Tsuna enjoyed hearing since he wasn't cute.

"You are cute and you can't deny it, Tsuna." Reborn mumbled, smiling up at Tsuna's frown.

"Yet but what kind of cute. Is it 'you look like a twelve year old' kind of cute or is it the 'I would do you in a second if you asked' kind of cute?" Tsuna frowned a little, like he was thinking about it.

"Both. You still look like you did when you were sixteen. Which I find weird because people usually look a little bit older when you pass twenty but okay. Asians don't age, I swear."

"What; are you bitter I will surpass you as you age and I don't?"

"Yeah, because people usually look at me and tell me I'm not attractive." Reborn scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It's like you don't even know who I am, like just look at me."

"You are so shallow sometimes." Tsuna said, pulling on his curled side burn playfully. "Makes me kind of jealous."

"Everybody's jealous, trust me. But they still don't hit on me much because I've turned so many people down."

"Oh really? I thought you would jump at the chance to have a side-partner."

"Nah, I would rather you over anybody else." Reborn kissed Tsuna's neck, making him tense as it was weird having people kiss his neck. But Reborn kept going, making Tsuna giggle as he was ticklish there,

"Don't! T-That tickles." Tsuna exclaimed, laughing as he tried to get away.

"No, you're cute when you laugh." Reborn said, gently digging his fingers into Tsuna's side.

"You're going to make me throw up." Tsuna mumbled. He continued to laugh, gripping the lapel on Reborn's jacket as he buried his face into Reborn's chest. It was a good feeling, to laugh like this.

* * *

**Guess what? This thing is gonna have a plot soon.**

**Also! I want to whore myself out and get the word out that I have a story called Blood of The Wicked ((it's an original story)) on deviantART and maybe Wattpad. I want people to read it because I am so so proud of it and nobody seems to be reading it besides like one person and I don't want that. If you go to my dA page, there's a link to it on my profile and you will probably find it since it's featured. **

**Sorry, I really just want that story to actually have some sort of base of people reading it and I thought this would be the best way to get the word out. You can all carry on now.**

**-Gate**


	12. Chapter 12

The funeral was short and sweet but Tsuna was still in shock. Old relatives and people Tsuna hadn't even met before kept going up to him and talking to him which made it even harder to leave because he never liked funerals.

Finally after an hour, Tsuna managed to escape back to the apartment. Reborn let the silence carry on so they didn't say much as they walked into the apartment. Tsuna just quickly changed out of his suit back into pyjama pants and Reborn's sweater before collapsing back into bed.

Reborn walked in a few hours later and made Tsuna get up since he had to eat something but it didn't help much. For the next few days, Tsuna just laid around, working without much comprehension of what he was doing, eating without really getting why, just kind of existing without really wanting to.

This was also one of the few days that Reborn wasn't home because he went on call for a couple days at a time and had to stay at the hospital so when he got home and saw how Tsuna was moping, he figured enough was enough.

So when Tsuna was sitting in the bath for over an hour, Reborn decided now was time to talk to him.

"Tsuna", Reborn called, knocking on the bathroom door. "Is it alright if I come in?"

"Yeah, I'm not pulling the curtain closed though." Tsuna called back.

"Like I haven't seen you without clothes on before." Reborn said disdainfully as he walked in. He didn't look anyways since that was just rude.

He sat next to the tub, leaning his back against it as he started talking. "Tsuna, I've noticed that you aren't as lively as you usually are. Want to tell me why?"

"...You can probably guess."

"I thought so. Well, I'm here to tell you that you need to move on. Obviously it's easier said then done but it's time. She's better off gone then just existing on that hospital bed. I've watched her deteriorate and there would be no going back to her normal self if she had woken up. There was severe swelling of the brain and her body wasn't getting enough oxygen so some of her limbs started turning blue because of it. If she had woken up she would've had to have to amputated."

"Thank you for freaking me out with medical talk, Reborn."

"You know why I'm telling you this. Everybody misses her but moping like this isn't going to bring her back so honour her memory by doing something she had always wanted to do, do something with your life to honour her instead of wasting away."

Tsuna shifted and draped his arms around Reborn's neck, leaning his chin onto Reborn's shoulder. "Thanks. I think I'm going to get a couple more jobs if I'm going to do something she's always wanted to do."

"Which is?" Reborn leaned back a little more so he could see Tsuna's face.

"Go to America."


	13. Chapter 13

Tired of always being pranked by Reborn, Tsuna decided to take things back into his own hands.

When Reborn was sleeping on the couch, he had just gotten home from being on call at the hospital for three days straight, Tsuna entangled himself carefully from Reborn, padding into the kitchen and getting some old whipped cream and came back out and sprayed it onto Reborn's hand.

It was a very childish prank but it was going to be worth it. He would rather used the old canned whipped cream they had anyways since shaving cream would taste gross if it got into his mouth and Tsuna didn't want to put Reborn through that.

When he was done spraying the rest of the whipped cream, Tsuna lightly blew on Reborn's face. Tsuna saw Reborn move his hand to rub his nose and gave a mirthful smile.

Until he was tasting whipped cream.

"Oh gross, that's old as hell!" Tsuna exclaimed. Reborn snickered, whipping the remainder off his hand in Tsuna's hair.

"That's what you get for trying to prank me." Reborn said, settling back into his previous position. "You forget I'm a light sleeper so I felt you move off the couch."

"No fair." Tsuna whined. "You can always prank me but I can never prank you!"

"Because I'm better at stealth than you." Reborn said simply. He settled, getting into his comfortable position, and seemed to be asleep in seconds. Tsuna made a face before moving to the bathroom to wash the whipped cream out of his face and hair.

One day he would get Reborn.


	14. Chapter 14

Meals with Reborn were always an adventure. That was to say, they were easily the hardest things to do. He had a habit of stealing food from you, no matter how much you protested. Tsuna had to stop complaining or else he would be forced into running five laps around the town. That didn't stop him from being bitter though.

Now, don't get him wrong, Tsuna didn't mind sharing food. He had slowly stopped eating as much as when he was younger so he was fine with sharing. But the minute he had to create a barricade between his food and Reborn was where he drew his lines.

"You make a terrible shield, Tsuna." Reborn said as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist. He pecked Tsuna's cheek as he took the last dumpling from Tsuna's plate.

"Hey!" Tsuna protested. He liked dumplings more than he liked himself and he was not ready to give the last one up. He tried to grab it back but it just made Reborn laugh, pressing a kiss to Tsuna's lips this time before he devoured it.

"I'll get you a pack of licorice on the way home." Reborn said. Tsuna had started to sulk.

"You'll probably eat that too."

"You're absolutely right."

* * *

**guess whos back after so damn long. i didnt feel like making a title but this was a prompt I got from tumblr omg **

**leave a review on the way out! tell me how i did!**

**-Gate**


End file.
